The One When Chandler Bing meets Lois Lane
by louiselane
Summary: Crossover with Friends.Lois is spending a few days in New York with Lucy when she meets Chandler and the gang.


**TITLE:** The One When Chandler Meets Lois Lane  
**AUTHOR:** Louise Crossover with Friends. Lois is spending a few days in New York with Lucy when she meets Chandler and the gang.  
**CLASSIFIED:** Romance  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters mentioned in this piece of fiction belong to me. They belong to the cast and crew of Smallville, Friends, WB and DC Comics  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Permission granted to Fanfiction Net, Prologue, and Happy Ending. . If anyone else wants to archive it, please let me know.  
**FEEDBACK:** Very much appreciated. Please e-mail me at   
**PAIRING:** Lois/Clark and Lois/Chandler.  
**CHARACTERS:** Lois, Clark, Chandler, Monica, Joey, Rachel and Phoebe  
**SPOILER:** Set after "The Ballroom Dancing" from season 4 of Friends and before "Crusade" (before Lois goes to Smallville)  
**DEDICATION:** To Renee for beta reading this fan fiction and helping me with my English, and to the wonderful people from Clois, Forever Devoted 2 Clois, and the Clark/Lois thread on fan forum and DTS . Crusade Trancript thanks to Happy Ending.

It was another typical day in New York. Once again Chandler was at the Central Perk with Monica and Joey. Chandler was mocking Joey because of his new dance skills when he noticed a beautiful girl ordering coffee from Gunther.

"Can she be any prettier?" Chandler commented to his friends.

"Dude, she is hot!" Joey agreed with him. "But way out of your league!"

"I have to agree with Joey, Chandler. Why would a woman like that want to be with you? Doesn't make sense," Monica teased him.

"Ouch. Well… I'll prove that both of you are SO wrong. I'm going to go talk to her."

Chandler approached the girl, who was sitting at one of the tables reading a newspaper and drinking her coffee. "Hi!"

"Hi!" she smiled back a little surprised.

"Are you new here? Because I would remember a beautiful face like yours," he asked nervously. "Chandler Bing, by the way."

"Funny name," she chuckled at Chandler's last name. "Lois… Lois Lane. I'm from Metropolis, I'm spending a few days here with my sister."

"Oh…"

"Wait… Are you hitting on me?" Lois asked curiously after taking another sip of her coffee.

"No," Chandler laughed embarrassed.

"Really?" Lois crossed her arms suspiciously.

"Okay, yes," Chandler answered still embarrassed, "but only because you're so stunning."

"Well, thank you Chandler," Lois grinned at him. "Okay, you seem nice, do you want to do something?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm bored, my sister is going out with her friends and I already saw all the museums and New York attractions," Lois explained frustrated.

"Okay, come with me and I'll introduce you to my friends." They approached the couch where Monica and Joey are sitting. "Guys, this is Lois."

"Hi!" Lois smiled back shaking Monica's hand.

"Hi, I'm Monica," Monica introduced herself.

"Are you guys dating?" Lois asked curiously.

"Me and Chandler? Right!" Monica chuckled amused by the idea.

"What's so funny?" Chandler asked annoyed with Monica's commentary.

"Because it's a joke, that's why I laughed. So it's funny. Don't you get?" Monica explained sarcastically. "You and I as a couple."

"Ha Ha Ha !" Chandler forced a laugh. "Anyway, this is my friend Joey."

Joey looked Lois over with a naughty smile checking her out, "How you doing?"

"No!" Chandler cried nervously at Joey hitting on a girl he was interested.

"I'm, fine. Thanks," Lois finally answered Joey making him frown in disappointment. "So, what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"I wouldn't ask you if I knew."

"Excuse me, are you a sports fan?" Joey interrupted them.

"Yeah," Lois nodded.

"How about a Knicks game? I have one ticket left since Ross can't go tomorrow."

"Sounds great… for tomorrow…" Lois replied a little annoyed. "What about today?"

"Girls Night?" Monica asked her interrupting them. "Rachel, Phoebe, and I are going to watch some movies and have some drinks. Do you want to join us?"

"Alcohol? I'm in," Lois smiled at Monica. "Do you want to go for a walk?" she asks Chandler.

"Sure," Chandler smiled at her. "I'll see you guys later."

Later that night, Chandler and Lois finally arrive at the hallway outside of Chandler's apartment.

"So, since my mom died my sister, Lucy, and I traveled with my father around the world. She and I have our ups and downs sometimes. I live in Metropolis and Lucy's been living in Switzerland but since she was here on vacation, she asked me to spend a few days in New York with her."

"No other siblings?" Chandler asked.

"No, but I have this cousin, Chloe. She's like a sister to me. It's weird to but I have a better relationship with her than I do with my own sister. Although she lives in Smallville, and it's a little too far from Metropolis, you know? But enough about me, what about you?"

"Well… my parents got divorced when I was nine," Chandler started.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault, my father is gay."

"Oh…" Lois blinked surprised. "Must have be really hard for you."

"It was," Chandler looked down a little sad before he started to caress Lois's hair, "but I'm better now."

He leaned in and kissed her passionately and Lois reciprocated the kiss. "That was good."

"Yeah."

Chandler was about to kiss her again when suddenly her cell phone started to ring. "Hello? Yes, Daddy, I'm still in New York. What?" she frowned irritated. "What did the FBI tell you? They closed the case? They can't do that! Daddy! You have to do something! It's Chloe for God's sakes! No, I'm not going to let it go!" Chandler looked at her worriedly. " I'll take care of this one away or another… Goodbye!" she said turning off the phone.

"What happened?" Chandler asked worriedly.

Suddenly Monica, Rachel, and Phoebe opened the door and noticed Lois' tears. "My father just called to tell me my cousin was murdered and that the FBI has already closed the case," she explained angrily "It's very weird that he doesn't want to do anything."

"Here sweetie," Rachel said bringing a glass of water to Lois.

"Thank you."

"I'm so sorry Lois," Monica said with a smile trying to comfort her. "So, what you gonna do?"

"I'll find out what happened. I'm going to Smallville right now," Lois explained picking up her purse and wiping away her tears. "I'm sorry Chandler. I really liked you. You are a really nice guy but I have to do this. I have to find out what happened with Chloe."

"I understand. I hope you find what you're looking for," Chandler said giving her a hug.

"Thanks," Lois smiled before kissing his check. "Nice to meet you all."

After Lois rushed out of the building, Monica, Rachel, and Phoebe gave Chandler compassionate look.

"I'm sorry Chandler," Monica finally said.

"She was funny, intelligent, beautiful… yet she wasn't destined for me," Chandler realized sadly.

"You'll find somebody. You'll see," Monica said patting his shoulder.

"When?'

"Soon…" Phoebe smiled at him. "I went to the woman who does my astrology map and she said some of my friends will be getting married… so maybe one of them is you."

"Yeah, Chandler… your soul mate is out there right now," Rachel smiles at him. "but it's not me."

Lois drove down a dark and bare country road in Smallville. The road was wet from a recent rainstorm and the sky was still filled with clouds and lightning flashes in the distance. Lois was talking on her cell phone, clearly annoyed.  
"K-E-N-T. Kent. It's a farm. Do they even have addresses?"

Lois balanced the phone between her ear and her shoulder and reached for her coffee cup, taking a short sip.

"Mm-mm-mm. Look, the last super genius I had on the line told me to turn right on Route 31. Now I'm totally lost. Oh, about a billion stalks of corn."

Lightning struck the cornfield to the right of the road, lighting up Lois's passenger window.

"Aah!"

Lois pulled the phone away from her ear as it went dead. She closed the phone and threw it on to the seat next to her.

"That's just great."

She pulled down the visor above her seat revealing a mirror and a cigarette strapped into the visor. She grabbed the cigarette and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Okay, if you smoke this, you are gonna spend the rest of the night hating yourself." 

She dropped the cigarette and reached into her bag for a piece of gum. Just as she took her eyes off the road, lightning struck the ground right in front of her car causing a small explosion of sparks and a cloud of smoke. Lois swerved to the right to avoid the lightning.

"Aah!"

She lost control of the car and drove off the side of the road into a cornfield. She drove through several yards of cornstalks taller than her car until she finally managed to come to a stop, unharmed. She took a deep breath, then looked up into the cloudy sky. She was startled as three bolts of lightning shot out of the clouds from three separate places. Halfway to the ground, they converged into one bolt and struck the ground not far from Lois's car, creating a shimmering white ball of energy that expanded and then shot itself at her car.

"Aah!" 

After the energy dissipated, there is a huge circle of flattened cornstalks in front of Lois' car and several small fires burning in random locations in the circle. Orange bolts of energy shot from fire to fire creating half-realized patterns before disappearing again. Lois slowly raised her eyes above the dashboard and peeked through her windshield cautiously.

She stepped out of the car and examined the crop circle, awe-struck. The headlights on her car revealed a heavily muscled, naked man lying with his back to Lois. She walked toward him.

"Oh, my God."

His eyes opened and he planted a hand on the ground, pushing himself to a standing position with his back still to Lois. He looked around slowly.

"Are you-- are you okay?" Lois asked the naked man curiously.

Clark didn't respond.

"What's your name?"

Lois walked towards Clark slowly. Clark responds without turning around.

"I don't know," Clark finally answers confused.

"I need to get you to a hospital."

"I'm fine."

"You've just been hit by lightning, you're stark naked, and, uh, you don't even remember your own name. You have a fairly loose definition of fine."

Clark finally turned to face Lois, and she struggled to keep her eyes averted from Clark's lower half.

"Look at his face…"

Despite her efforts, Lois's eyes lowered slightly. Clark was completely unabashed, staring at Lois as if he couldn't understand her discomfort.

"I have a blanket in the trunk. Don't move. I'll be right back."

She started to walk away.

"Wait," Clark called out to Lois, who stopped "Who are you?"

"Lois. Lois Lane."

**The End **


End file.
